


talk the talk

by twoeyewink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mind Games, Questions, Sam Winchester Gets What Sam Winchester Wants, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoeyewink/pseuds/twoeyewink
Summary: It never ends well when you goad Sam. It never did stop you, though.





	talk the talk

_a/n:_ This is another fic for tumblr bamby0304's challenge, working with the prompts I chose below. It's a joy writing this one. Honestly had no idea how this would turn out. Hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I did writing it!

triple threat challenge:

  * a10: "You're cute when you're angry."
  * b6: "Let me help you with that."
  * c1: "Bite me.



 

* * *

 

You eyed Sam, engrossed in a new book he unearthed from the library. You placed a mug of tea in front of him before settling on a chair opposite him, sipping your own cup.

"Hey Sam," you called quietly, waiting for him to lift his head. He did after a beat, spying the tea for him and he smiled at you in silent thanks before diving back into the pages.

"I have a question," you spoke after a brief pause, watching his head lift up to acknowledge you. "If y-e-s is yes, what's e-y-e-s?"

Sam froze, straightening out in his seat as it baffled him."Ee-yes?" he mouthed silently, making you snort but you covered it up by jamming your index finger beneath your nose, letting out a small fake sneeze and scratching the imaginary itch off.

"You said something, Sam?"

He gave you a pointed look before staring at his tea in hand, his face twisting in irritation. There was an evil cackle in your head as you watched him try to say _ee-yes_ without sounding moronic. He drank the tea instead, the baffled draw of his eyebrows still present.  

"Eyes, Sam," you said wisely, channeling your inner Gandalf. You watch the surprised comprehension flicker in his face, followed swiftly by insult. "Eyes," you repeated with a catch of laughter that had his hazel gaze blaze something fierce.

"Aw," you cooed at Sam choking on his tea and wounded pride. He set cup down to wipe a corner of his mouth, sharp gaze on you and you shot him a saccharine smile. "You're cute when you're angry."

You saw his expression darken with something else and it made your mirth fly away. Whatever his retribution was, it wouldn't be short and certainly not sweet. His grip on the mug tightened, bringing it up for another drink but keeping his gaze sharp on you.

The gesture drew your attention to the size of his hand and fingers and you gulped. You watch his throat convulse with the same action, draining all the liquid in one go.

"Um, you're really thirsty too," you forced a chuckle to cover your wary tone, watching his dimples wink with amusement as he lowered the cup. You stood up quickly to help with your now-erratic blood flow, reaching over for his cup to escape to the kitchen.

"Let me help you with that," you murmured and hooked a finger on the rim, trying to tug it towards you. But Sam wasn't letting go, some humor quirking a corner of his lips as he blinked almost innocently at you. His hand moved to grab your fingers but you jerked it back just in time, the whisper of his skin making your heart pound.

Sam stood up and the deceptively lax way he looked down on you made you straighten up on an instinct. He was many things but lazy isn't one of them. He drawled your name out, a toothy smile making an appearance as you took a step back. "I thought you liked playing games?"

Sam wasn't even finish with his sentence when he lunged for you and you dodged, shrieking as you ran out of the library. At the sound, Dean stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway just before the bedrooms. You headed straight for him, clutching his shirt to drag him between you and the younger Winchester.

"Sam, I'm not sorry but please don't hurt me," you said as you panted and laugh in the same breath.

"I won't," he said serenely and it made you giggle harder.

"It was eyes," you said, almost hysterical as you clutched Dean's flannel tighter, moving him in the way as Sam tried to grab you from an open side.

Dean was trying to unsuccessfully shrug you off. "I told you not to try that bull on him. It hurts our boy genius."

"He said ee-yes," you cackled, a squeal following shortly as Sam rounded his brother. You shoved Dean towards him, going past them and down the corridor. With your blood thundering in your ears, you resisted the urge to look back.

You finally gave in after the second turn, expecting Sam to be on your tail but he wasn't. It made your pulse skyrocket as you frantically tried to remember all the nooks and crannies of the bunker. You half-anticipated the large hands that banded around your arms from behind but it didn't stop you from letting out an undignified squawk.

You knew better than to struggle so you  sagged into Sam with mock despair. "Oh no," you exclaimed dramatically, "You got me."

You heard Sam's short chuckle before he breathed into the downy hairs of your neck, making you genuinely start. "Saaam," you whined, betrayed that he used your only ticklish spot against you and inwardly squirming at the heat that spiraled down your stomach.

"You're cute," he said the words slowly, trying to direct the expelled breath to your neck but you focused more on the slightly sullen tone in his voice.

"Are you seriously mad I called you cute?" You asked, half incredulously and fully amused. He was behind you but you felt his pout-- scowl, he corrected you once with a manly pout.

"That's really adorable, Sam," you teased.

"Stop it," Sam growled, the aggravated sound traveling between your bodies. He spun you around, hands settling on your waist this time. You felt like a playground bully even as he towered over you with his puppy-eyed mad face.

"Or what?" You challenged him. When he didn't answer you laughed and it made him glare harder and grit out your name as if it would make you stop. "Oh, bite me," you playfully said, flicking his nose.

You should've seen the moment Sam took your taunt seriously, but you didn't. All you could think of next was where the fuck did the tea disappear to. There was only the taste of what you think Sam smelled beneath the layer of the metallic scent and gunpowder, all musk and the sweet press of his tongue against yours.

He was maneuvering your body to settle against the wall and you gave in to the long suppressed urge to climb him. You buried your fingers in his silky hair and wrapped your legs around his hips. Sam made you fully aware of how shameless you were when his lips curved up but you could hardly care less.

Then his teeth closed around your bottom lip and clamped down. The bite was just harsh enough to make the flesh throb after he released it, laving the indent left with his tongue. It coaxed an aroused moan from you, the pain a direct line between your thighs.

Sam finally lifted his face, staring down at you with a smug smile just watered down by the fact that he was almost as disheveled as you. He was a half mast beneath his worn jeans, hips softly rocking into yours.

You latched your mouth on his neck, sucking on the salt of his skin. You felt the rumble of his chuckle before he spoke, "Nothing to say?"

You hummed as an answer, setting yourself down as you kept eye contact with him, walking backwards to his bedroom conveniently right beside you. He clearly planned this. Sam stayed still but his coiled stance made him look predatory.

"Just one thing," you murmured, licking your lips, "I hope you don't kiss everyone that makes you mad like that."

Sam let out a exasperated low laugh, stalking after you, closing his door and locking it. He stopped right in front of you and cupped your face, his thumb poised just between your lips. "You just have to have the last word, don't you?"

You drew his thumb in for a quick suck before slowly scraping it against your teeth until it wetly popped out. Your hands trailed down his chest to his navel, toying with his belt loops. "I could think of a few ways to put my mouth to good use."

**Author's Note:**

> this one i wrote instead of sleeping. my priorities are fucked  
> let me know how it turned out


End file.
